


OW Ladies Imagine: First Kiss

by Cycian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, i am pure trash but i love it, i love the OW ladies too much, originally written for a fem reader but both work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cycian/pseuds/Cycian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first OW imagine and my first time on this website, the ladies and the reader's (yes, YOU) first time kissing. It was written for a female reader but both work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tracer

Tracer: Tracer’s first kiss is unexpected on both sides. Lena was babbling excitedly about her new room, but her ramble had been going on for the past twenty minutes, so as a good friend, you sat through it, not really trying to understand her anymore, with how fast she was speaking. But you smiled nonetheless, sometime nodding along, encouraging her. You didn’t notice the silence that settled between the two of you, you couldn’t tell if it had been silent for a few seconds or a few minutes, but you definitely noticed her grabbing you by the collar of your shirt, and pulling you in for a kiss.  
You were so surprised you weren’t even able to kiss her back, as a complete storm wrecked whatever was left of your mind. She suddenly pulled back, looking absolutely horrified. Like she didn’t control what she did. Her face turned an interesting of purple-ish red, as she was about to spill a thousand tons of apologies. You grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her in for another kiss. She kissed you back feverously, as if she was about to explode. Which to be honest, could have happened. You were forced to break the kiss, both gasping for air.  
‘I knew you couldn’t resist me!’ She was grinning smugly.


	2. Widowmaker

: She was staring at you, rifle in hand, as if you were not a threat to her, not even bothering to see you through her widow’s kiss’s scope. You couldn’t help but stare back, her amber eyes fixated on yours, burning through your skull. She was suffocating you, she didn’t have to touch you, and she was taking your breath away. She took a few steps forward, confidently, as if you two didn’t just escape a massive explosion caused by a certain insane Junker. As if you weren’t really her enemy. With every step, she was getting closer, you couldn’t hear the sound of her shoes against the metal of the roof, and you knew she rarely made any sound, she was silent, she was deadly. The only sound you ever heard from her, was the sound of her rifle, the piercing sound of gunfire. Followed by the sound of a body dropping. But she could have rushed in full plate armor while chanting a Viking war song at the top of her lungs, you wouldn’t have hear her, the sound of your heartbeat was covering even the sound of the rain.  
It was under that downpour that you heard her voice for the first time, and you thought ‘how crazy am I to fall for someone I’ve never even heard the voice of?’, but as she moved closer, close enough for you to touch, your thoughts just stopped existing.   
When she said a simple, mischievous ‘Bonsoir’, it felt like your head just caught fire, and for a moment, you thought that the crazy Aussie threw a grenade in your hair.   
And when she planted your lips upon yours, you were pretty sure your soul left your mortal body and ascended to another realm. Her tongue entered your mouth easily, not that you were offering any kind of resistance. When she pulled back, she winked at you and grappled away. What you didn’t know, was that she grabbed your heart with her.


	3. Pharah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are really getting longer, hope it means I'm improving ^^

You were bleeding. You could feel the blood running between your fingers, as you desperately shot round after round with one hand, while the other hand tried to keep your guts from spilling. But by the looks of it, it wasn’t extremely effective. Mercy was too far to help, and you were out of everyone’s reach, cornered by the enemy. You took a deep breath, instantly regretting it when you felt a pang of pain. Death was close. You looked behind your shoulder, you knew you were close to running out of munition, and an idea popped in your head. Ending it on your own terms, running in and shooting as much people as you could, before finally leaving this earth. Right as you were about to reload your weapon for the last time, you heard your com opening.   
‘Pharah here. I’m going to get you out of here.’ You wondered if she was talking to you, but as you saw her land in front of you, your doubts ceased to exist, and so did some of your enemies, as the human rocket launcher aimed at them, firing her rockets as if it was nothing.   
She looked at you, and when she saw you clutching at your stomach, it was as if she had been repeatedly hit in the head with an ice wall. You saw her mouth agape, as she rushed to you.  
‘Why didn’t you warn us sooner?’ She asked, taking a look at your injury, as she tried to keep her composure, but you could see the fear in her eyes, as she carried you bridal style, before shooting through the air like you weighed nothing.   
She was talking to you, but somehow you couldn’t understand, you felt the life slowly leaving you, your heart beating slowly, you just felt tired, hungry, and a bit sad. Because you knew what it meant. It meant the end was coming, it meant the light behind your eyes was fading. It meant you’d never get to meditate with Zenyatta and Genji again. No more tea times with Ana and Lena.   
No more chats under the moonlight with Fareeha.   
“I don’t want to go…”You muttered, barely audible. However, Pharah heard you, she gripped you tighter, and you heard her scream for Mercy, as if her desperate yelling would’ve made the angel fly to you faster.   
You were fading quickly, the corners of your vision narrowing drastically.   
“Come back to me, snap out of it, damn it!” You never heard her curse before, you were tempted to tell her that you loved her, but your lips refused to move.   
She was desperate, tears running freely on her face, brushed away by the wind, as she held you as tightly as she could, asking you over and over not to leave her now.   
When you two finally landed, Fareeha dropped to her knees, not caring who could see the infamous Pharah having a meltdown in the middle of a battlefield. She cradled your head as if it was made of crystal, but kissed you as if you were about to disappear. Which you kind of were. Her lips were pressed against yours, you could feel her tears rolling down your neck. You tried to move your lips, but you just couldn’t. You felt her being pulled away, and then you were embraced by warmth and light.  
“Heroes never die!”  
You blindly reached out for the Egyptian, and felt a gauntleted hand hold your own. You pulled her close enough, and pecked her on the lips, smiled, and fainted.


	4. Symmetra

Helping out Satya Vaswani was every Overwatch agent’s worst nightmare. She was extremely exigent, cold, sarcastic and unforgiving. When Jack announced that you were her assistant for the month, you had to fight back tears, as the rest of the team looked at you with sorry looks. You went to ask Lùcio some advice, as he was her previous assistant.  
“Run. Run and never look back.” He had this look on his face, like he had gotten PTSD solely from helping the Indian woman.  
When you entered her room, she shot you a glare like you were nothing but a nuisance. You glared back, crossing your arms. She raised an eyebrow, looking genuinely curious, and for a short second, she didn’t look like the monster Hana told you about. It was only for a short second, though, as you discovered the hell of helping the insane architect. It seemed that even ordering you around bothered her. She kept on waking you up at ungodly hours of the night to work with her on new projects.   
It felt as if Satya Vaswani was made of ice, which seemed to not be able to melt.   
Or at least, that’s what you thought until one fateful day, you found a stray cat, while doing your daily jogging with Fareeha. The Egyptian woman jokingly told you to bring it to Symmetra, but you were way too tired to notice the sarcasm, and brought the kitten to Satya.   
When she opened her office door to see you, standing there with the little cat cradled in your arms, you could’ve swore that she was about to brutally murder you. Just as you were about to go running the other way in a (futile) attempt at saving your life, she sighed heavily, as if she was too old for this.  
She grabbed the cat, tucking it under her arm.  
“I am going to take care of this annoyance. I suggest that you make yourself useful and do some actual work done. Do not come back until all the scrap we found in the southern outpost is turned into shining new security turrets.”  
“It’s going to take days!” You heartily protested.  
“Then at least, I will know that you are not off doing something idiotic.” She closed the door to your face, not even bothering to wait for your answer. You shrugged, used to her insults, and left to ask Torbjorn’s assistance, this man was always way too happy to build turrets. 

A few days later, you returned to Symmetra’s office, hoping to at least get some recognition for your admirable work, even Widowmaker gave you the hint of a compliment on your turrets.  
You knocked once, twice, thrice. You figured that she probably was listening to music or lost in thoughts, she zoned out on you quite a lot of time before. You opened the door and entered the room. You looked to your right, expecting to find her at her desk, only to find a bowl full of cat food, a tiny cat bed and a few toys.   
You felt yourself grin, then a loud sound of purring caught your attention. You turned your head, and followed the sound, which led you to the office’s couch, facing a coffee table. On the couch, you found the architect blissfully sleeping, the cat resting on top of her chest.   
Your mocking smirk turned into a smile, it was such a rare thing to see Symmetra without her usual bitch face. You once wondered if she had a resting bitch face syndrome, but seeing her right then showed you the contrary, she looked beautiful and peaceful when asleep.   
You sat on the coffee table, thinking about taking a picture, but not wanting to disturb her peace, or to make her uncomfortable. She already disliked you enough.   
You were too busy zoning out to notice her eyes opening. She looked at you, dumbfounded to find you here, as you were staring right through her eyes.   
“May I ask what you are doing here?” She asked coldly, setting her cat aside. You jumped slightly startled, before blushing a little bit. You got caught. She was going to end you.  
“I-hum… The security turrets are all up and running, you have Commander Morrison’s thanks…” You stuttered a bit, thinking about your incoming funeral, you really hoped Lena wouldn’t choose your last outfit.   
“Why were you watching me sleep?” She asked again, her brows furrowing, her legs and arms crossed.  
“Because you looked pretty.” The words left your mouth without you having any control over them.  
“P-pretty peaceful! I didn’t want to wake you up! Pleasedontendmylife.” You tripped over your words, as she pinched the bridge of her nose, her shoulders quaking lightly. You thought that she was shaking with anger, and was about to choke the life out of you.  
Then, a single giggle escaped her lips. Satya Vaswani was LAUGHING.   
Your mind went blank, she was so incredibly beautiful when she was smiling. She smirked, it was more like her, but there was still a certain softness about it. You felt your cheeks grow an impossible shade of red.  
“Am I that frightening?” Your heart skipped a beat.  
“Or am I that gorgeous?” Someone please call Dr Ziegler.   
You really wished you were smoothed enough to answer, but it seemed that your voice decided to nope away from the situation. So you just vigorously shook your head, like a terrified puppy. Which, you kind of were.  
“The cat was a pretty interesting present, however, I require more supplies to keep it satisfied.” She said, relaxing more into the couch. You let out a breath you didn’t know you’ve been holding.   
“Yeah, I could shop for some accessories, anything in particular?”  
“Knowing your taste, it would be best for everyone if I came with you.” A… A date?! Could it be?  
“I would very much like that, Symmetra.” You nodded, smiling as you felt relief washing over you.  
“You may call me Satya.” She smiled, not a smirk, not a grin, a true, kind smile from Sym- no. From Satya.  
You felt yourself grow bold, you don’t know what pushed you to lean over the couch, but you wished you could slap it to hell and back. Your lips were hovering not even 5 centimeters away from hers, and you could feel your heartbeat in your temples.   
You closed your eyes, she was so going to slap you…  
“What are you waiting for?” It was barely a whisper, you thought you were hallucinating but you felt her cool breath over your lips. You closed the gap between your lips, and kissed her, a simple, chaste kiss. None of you wanted to rush anything. You had all the time in the world. You then pulled back, your hand lingering on her cheek, before you got up, smiling.   
She was smiling back.  
“Tomorrow afternoon?” You asked, knowing she already had a meeting scheduled for this afternoon.   
“Tomorrow afternoon. Wear something blue.”   
Man, Lùcio was never gonna believe you.


	5. Chapter 5

Every day, at 5 PM sharp, Ana Amari showed up at your door, with a box of pastries, and a gentle smile. This legend of a woman loved to have tea with you, and to be frank, you knew you weren’t that much into tea, but you just couldn’t say no to her smile. Plus, she always told you the best stories about the golden age of Overwatch, like that one time Reinhardt stuck his tongue a lamppost in Siberia, and Jack Morrison tried to imitate him to make fun of him, but then the both of them were stuck.   
You loved to hear about those little stories, that made the big heroes seem like idiots, like the rest of the newest agents. She was so funny, you loved the light in her eye that lit up whenever she spoke about her dear little Fareeha, and her childhood stories.   
She never once missed a single teatime, even when she had gotten injured, and snuck out of the med bay to get tea, apologizing because she didn’t have the time to bring anything. You’ll always remember the utter look of disbelief of Angela’s face when she opened the door to your room, about to ask you if you knew where the one eyed sniper was, only to see Ana Amari sipping from her cup with the most undisturbed look ever witnessed on a human face.   
This woman was the embodiment of awesomeness. And you totally didn’t have a crush on her. Totally not. Ever since you heard of her in the old Overwatch days, you’ve been a diehard fan. You had posters and all, so when she came back, you were beyond ecstatic.   
When you took a bullet for her on the battlefield, she came to see you in the med bay, every single day, at 5 PM sharp. The habit stayed, you both enjoyed each other’s company. You liked to think that you two didn’t really have any big secret between each other.   
Except the fact that you totally fell head over heels for her. You didn’t know how to approach the problem, and spent the entire morning brooding, internally screaming. Teatime arrived way sooner then you thought, you didn’t hear her entering your room, nor did you hear her making the tea, while humming in Arabic. You exited your shower, your towel barely covering your body. It was quite cold, so you jogged to your dressed, dropping the towel while contemplating what to put on, not even smelling the odor of honey and mint that was lingering in the air. You started talking to yourself, which was not exactly that weird, since that was something you tended to do when on your own.  
“Well, she won’t like that shirt, way too flashy… Those jeans really make my ass look nice, perhaps I should try them on? Why am I even bother, she doesn’t even like me back…” You sighed. You felt like you were so pathetic, you weren’t an adolescent with a puppy crush anymore, why couldn’t you just grow a pair and tell her? You did hear the sound of a teacup being rested onto its plate.   
You slowly turned around, to see a very smug looking Ana, with a grin that would make Reaper himself blush. Your mouth was left open, you felt as if your jaw hit the floor.   
“Is there something you would like to say to me?” She asked, seemingly endlessly amused by the situation. Your eyes flew to the ground, and that’s when you noticed that you were not wearing anything.   
You hastily turned around, as you heard her chuckle behind you.  
“C-close your eyes!” You stuttered, your face was on fire.  
“Why would I? I love the view.” She was awfully close to you, you were about to grab your jeans as you felt a pair of arms snaking around your waist, pulling you close.  
You froze, as she landed a kiss on your neck, sending shivers running on your skin.   
“You do?” You asked, hoping she wasn’t joking. You knew she could be quite a prankster.   
You heard another chuckle, as she kissed your shoulder.  
“I do. Never thought you would like me in that way.” You turned around, facing her, you never took her for someone self-conscious, she was a confident and strong woman.   
“You made it so easy…”You were pretty sure you were about to faint because of how red your face, neck and ears were. You gulped hard.  
“Do you like me in that way?” You asked tentatively, trying to keep your breathing steady, even though Ana Amari was so damn close to you, and you didn’t even have underwear on.   
“I do. But are you totally sure of what you’re about to commit to? I’m not exactly young.” She smirked, brushing a strand of wet hair out of your face.  
“I lo-like you. I am an adult, I am certain of my decision.” You said, putting as much confidence in your words as you could  
Your arms snaked around her own waist, pulling you close enough so that your bodies were intimately pressed together.   
“You like me? Like is not really a strong word, is it?” Her head was nestled in the crook of your neck, her breath was lightly tickling you.  
“I love you, Ana Amari.”   
You felt her smile against your flesh, as she pressed another kiss to your neck, before she pressed a tender yet passionate kiss on your lips.  
“And I love you, Y/N.”   
A few hours later…  
“Mei, can you not spread this information around? I don’t know if Ana is comfortable with the rest of the team knowing yet.” You sighed at your friend’s excitation.  
“It’s amazing… You two are now in-tea-mate.”  
“Mei, no.”  
“Come on, you guys are the best tea-m.” She was laughing at her own terrible puns.   
“I’m going to murder you with my teeth.”   
“Even if we’re tea-mmates?”  
It was going to be a very long day, but as you both entered the hall, you saw Ana sitting at her usual table, with a teacup, which she raised at your with a not so subtle wink.  
You heard Hana Song giggle behind you, you didn’t even have the time to wonder how much she heard of your previous discussion with Mei-Ling.  
“Looks like she wants to teabag you!” You heard Mei snort with laughter, as you felt your soul being crushed by the weight of the terrible puns and innuendoes you were going to receive from your favorite team of misfits and idiots.


	6. Zarya

When you joined the new Overwatch, you decided to push yourself to the limit in order to be at your maximum on the battlefield. In order to reach your full efficiency, you had to ask your newly found friends some help. Every morning, you jogged with Pharah, the human rocket launcher, and Soldier 76, the vigilante. Your aim improved thanks to Widowmaker and Hanzo’s reckless trainings.   
You loved to see your body grow, shaping into something that could protect what you stood for.   
But what you cherished most was the weightlifting sessions, led by Zarya, the strongest woman on Earth. You admired her strength, which was not solely physical, one day, after a particularly demanding workout, you opened up to her, revealing a bit of your past, she was your teammate after all, she deserved to know you better. You didn’t expect her to open up about her past in return, but she did, telling you about the sacrifices she made, and also about how she didn’t regret her decision.   
You couldn’t contradict her, after all, destiny made it that your paths crossed, and you couldn’t be any more glad for that. Because she was truly important to you, it was more than simple admiration for a strong friend who went through a lot, it was closer to worshipping, and actually, with how you looked at her, it was pretty obvious that you were like a lovesick puppy.   
You loved her deep voice, her genuine laughter and smiles, her sometimes endearingly broken English. You wished you could spend your life in the gym, with her, sometimes chatting about interesting books or movies, sometimes bringing up important questions.   
She was never easy on you, in your trainings. She was even pretty exigent, always pushing you beyond what you thought were your limits, showing you your true potential. She saw something in you that no others could see, she was truly an excellent coach, finding your flaws and turning them into advantages.   
Thanks to her, you became a much more capable agent, when you got a perfect score in Reyes’s extremely exigent monthly evaluation, you were ecstatic, until Zarya told you that she didn’t have much else to teach you.   
As soon as those words left her lips, you felt your heart drop to your stomach, it felt like the whole world stopped. You internally slapped yourself for being so childish, but it felt unfair, you worked hard, this felt more like a punition than a reward. Even though she was smiling when she told you, her smile quickly faded, replaced by concern at your pretty odd reaction.   
“Did I say something wrong?” She asked, obviously confused.   
“No, no, it’s just…”You trailed off, looking away, you didn’t want to make her think that she did anything wrong, but you needed to regain your composure. You took a deep breath and looked over to the sea, your crossed arms resting against the railing as you took in the breathtaking view, taking a deep breath.  
“I just really enjoy our workouts, I don’t want it to end.” You sighed. Could you get any more obvious?   
“I enjoy our trainings very much as well, but even if I have nothing left to teach you, we can still workout together, I enjoy your presence by my sides.” She admitted, moving next to you.   
You abruptly turned to look at her, and was surprised to see a light blush covering her cheeks. It wasn’t really red, it was more like a pink-ish blush, reminding you of the color of her hair.   
“I do enjoy your presence too, perhaps we could, uh, keep on working out together, perhaps we can teach each other some new things, there’s always something new to learn when out on the fields.” She smiled at that, a smile that was painfully bright, she rarely smiled with her teeth, but now that you saw it, you’d do anything to see it again.   
You two stayed in a comfortable silence for a little while, hearing Genji talk to the seagulls, which was not such an unusual thing.   
It was quite a nice afternoon, the sun was shining, much to Lena’s dismay, who got hell of a sunburn on her creamy white brit skin. You were working out with Zarya, you two were alone in the gym, Fareeha was stuck in the med bay, having sustained some pretty serious injuries.   
You watched, hypnotized, as Aleksandra Zaryanova’s muscles rippled and lifted an impressive looking charge. A pretty stupid question crossed your mind, and you decided to just let it go.  
“Aleksandra, can I ask you a question?” You rested your own weightlifting bar.   
“Are you not already doing that?” She chuckled, as you sighed heavily. Mei’s sense of humor was rubbing off on everyone, it seemed. And it was far from being a good thing.   
“So, what is on your mind, дорогой?”   
“Can you actually, like, lift me?” You asked, realizing how weird that sounded out loud. Not that it sounded sane in your head, mind you.   
Aleksandra barked a surprised laugh, before she rested her bar and got up to stretch a bit.   
“I can lift you, I can bench press you!” She beamed proudly, flexing those impressive muscles of hers, striking a pose. You laughed at that, she could be quite goofy, when she was in one of her playful moods. It seemed to be the case.  
“Alright, I’ll take your word for it,”   
“No, let me show you. Come here!” She motioned you to come closer, as she laid on her back.  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I feel like Angela is going to kill us for that,”  
“She’s going to kill us all anyway, we all accepted that by now.” That made you chuckle, as your pressed your hands right above her breasts, on her chest, feeling muscles even there, as your tibias rested against her knees.  
“It will be even easier than bench pressing you, after that, I’ll lift you!” She smiled at your playful eye roll, as she lowered you, and that’s when you realised how awfully close you were to her lips. But she kept on lowering you, seemingly effortlessly, her lips were like the softest kind of silk, the kind you only get to touch in expensive boutiques. You were back in the air, your shocked expression amusing the weightlifter. You realised she knew all along.   
“You really thought I would not notice?” She grinned, as you felt like an idiot. A happy idiot, though.  
“Shut up and bench press me again.” She chuckled, and brought you down for another kiss.   
You kept on doing this pretty nice workout for about thirty minutes, until your dear Aleksandra decided to let you down. You were both sitting down on the bench that had a pretty nice view on the sea, when Zarya passed a muscled around your shoulders, pulling you close. You happily rested your head against her, sighing pleasantly.   
“Just so there is no doubt between us, I love you too.” She then said, looking at you. You didn’t know when she stopped looking at the wonderful view to look at you instead, perhaps she thought you were even more beautiful.  
You decided to tease your girlfriend (God, the term made your heart race a bit.).   
“Love? What tells you that I actually love you?” You tried to hide your smirk when you felt her back tense noticeably.  
“What? Yo-..” You interrupted her before she went to remove her arm, laughing at the priceless look of pure confusion and embarrassment on her face. You grabbed her face with both hands, kissing her with passion, to show her that her feelings were very much mutual. And in case things were not clear enough, you climbed on her lap; eyes to eyes; your noses brushing together.  
“I love you, Aleksandra.” She sighed, as if a considerable weight got pulled off of her shoulders.   
“Why must you be so cruel?” You giggled, you never felt more alive.  
“You need to relax-Andra.” Damn it, Mei was a terrible influence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaamn Cycian, back at it with the terrible puns.


	7. Mercy

It was pretty late into the night, or quite early in the morning, when you passed the Doctor’s office. The lights were still on, which surprised you. You checked your watch: it was 4 am and a half. What in the hell was Angela still doing awake at this hour? You knew she had a pretty rough day, yesterday, the team came back with a heavily injured Pharah, and no one on the team was left unscathed by the battle.   
You gently knocked on the door, hoping that she had just forgot to turn off the lights and dozed off on her chair, according to Tracer, it was not something unusual.   
“Come in.” You heard her muffled voice through the door, her accent thicker than usual, she must be absolutely exhausted, you thought, as you entered the abnormally clean and tidied office. The doctor was known to be quite… chaotic with her work space.   
She was sitting at her desk, and even from where you stood, you could see the heavy bags under her eyes. Angela usually looked pretty young, way younger than 37, but in that moment, she did look older. Her ponytail was way messier than usual, and her shoulders were lowered, as if she were carrying a heavy burden. Which she most surely was.   
“How may I help you?” She asked, looking up from her computer, her eyes were reddened, you couldn’t tell if it was because of tears or just the tiredness settling in.   
“I return the question, doctor. No offense, but you look awful.” She tried to smile, she really tried, you could see the corners of her mouth trying their hardest to turn into a smile, but it just didn’t work.  
“Why, you know how to sweep a lady off her feet. I feel like I may swoon.” At least, she still had the strength to be ironic.  
“Anything for you. You need to rest, doctor,”   
“Which one of us is the doctor, now?” She asked, resting her pen on her desk, you noticed that her fingers were slick with ink.  
“I guess I’ll have to take on that role, given the fact that you seem barely able to write without staining your fingers with ink.” You chuckled, she looked down at her fingers and cursed in German.   
You loved it when she spoke German, it was melodious in her voice. When she was speaking with Reinhardt, you really couldn’t understand why people disliked it or catalogued it as a scary language. Well, except that one time Reinhardt praised you after a particularly good hit during a fight, and it had sounded as if he had threatened to strangle you with your own guts.   
“Come and have a tea with me in the mess, if you really don’t plan on sleeping until the end of times,”  
“Switch tea with coffee and I might just accept,”   
“No coffee after midnight.” You remember that night in the hall, when you were pouring yourself a cup of coffee, she just grabbed your mug, downed it in almost one go, before telling you that exact same thing. That’s pretty much the moment you understood that the Dr Angela Ziegler was insane.   
But everyone else, including you, in Overwatch were well known to be ranging from a little bit crazy to batshit insane.   
“That was my line!” She squeaked, getting up to slightly slap you on the shoulder. You caught her wrist, bringing her close to you. “Come with me. Doctor’s orders.” You chuckled at her scandalised expression.  
“I /will/ sue you!” You threw a wink over your shoulder, before kneeling to the floor, right in front of her.  
“Come on, let’s hurry before the sun goes up. Don’t wanna get in the way of Symmetra’s morning ritual.” You didn’t want her to faint on the way to the mess, plus, you liked having her close to you, and you knew she was feather-light.   
She climbed on your back, it wasn’t exactly unusual for you to do that, you once had to carry her through an entire battlefield like this when a particularly nasty explosion damaged her wings, forcing her to drop from her airborne state.   
“You’re pretty comfy, you know that?” She told you, on the way, as she seemed to be close to falling asleep on you. You released your attention, thinking that the medic would be no threat in her current condition. You sat her down on the sofa, she looked asleep, so peaceful.   
You made her a cup of tea, and a cup of coffee for yourself, leaving it on the tiny coffee table, you turned around a single moment to look at the clock, which indicated 5AM, before looking back at a coffee-sipping doctor.  
“ANGELA, NO,”   
“Angela, YES.” For a moment, you thought that being so tired made the medic spiral into madness, but that probably happened a while ago. You reached to grab the mug, she dodged you with grace, and as you stumbled in her embrace, she brought you closer, her legs pressing you closer.   
“You cannot escape me!” She giggled, raising her arms so that the cup of coffee was out of your reach. You desperately tried to reach the mug, knowing that a tired healer and a cup of black coffee mixed together was a synonym of complete and utter destruction.   
She tightened her legs, giggling at your helplessness. “Giving up already?”  
“In your dreams, Ziegler.” You reached down and planted a firm kiss on her full lips, before snatching the mug out of her hands. You pulled back to see a look of pure shock on the doctor. “Didn’t like it?” You asked, suddenly a bit worried that you overstepped your boundaries with the medic.   
Her expression changed, she suddenly looked very thoughtful. “So that’s why your heart was always beating so fast during the check-ups…” She stated, her hand playing with your hair. “You didn’t mind the kiss?” You worriedly started chewing on your bottom lip.  
“I only wish you could have done it sooner.” She pulled you close for another kiss, a longer one this time, you were both prepared for it. “Do promise me something, though…”You started, staring into deeply into her light blue eyes.  
“Ja?”   
“Please take better care of yourself, Angela. I-We would be nothing without you.” She looked away, pensively playing with a stray strand of hair that seemed to always fall in front of her eyes.   
“I will try. For you,” She then quickly added “and the rest of the team, of course.” You nodded, more than satisfied by her answer, before resting your head in the crook of her neck, as you both started to drift off, waking up several hours later by a certain cowboy yelling 'IT'S HIGH NOOON'.


	8. Mei

Mei-Ling Zhou was a beautiful spirit and a kind soul with a golden heart. She had many talents: she was incredibly smart (she was a scientist, after all); she was an amazing cook and a quite competent fighter. Among all of these talents, laid a terrible flaw: she was terrible at knitting, like, absolutely terrible at it. But she was completely oblivious to her lack of talent in that domain.   
So when winter settled in and it started getting chilly, the adorable climatologist decided to knit a sweater for every single agent. They tried their best to talk her out of it without hurting her feelings, really. They didn’t want her to spend so much time on a project that was doomed from the start. But when she looked at them with her oh, so innocent and lovely eyes, they just couldn’t say no.   
When she politely knocked on your door to take your mensuration, you died a little bit on the inside. Because, primo, the cute girl you had the biggest crush on was terribly close to you, secondo, you were condemned to wear an ugly sweater for the rest of the season. Because you would do anything for your sweet Mei, the Mei that always made sure you ate enough, the Mei that could spend hours hearing you talk, hanging on to your every word. The Mei who made atrocious, cringe-worthy puns, even on the battlefield, even when she was barely holding herself together.   
What a precious girl.   
After she was done taking your mensuration, you both headed to the mess hall for dinner, Gabriel Reyes was on cooking duty, and even if the man would never admit it out loud, it was obvious that he took pride in the delighted ‘humms’ and compliments from the agents on his cuisine. Watching the feared Reaper wearing an apron was quite a sight, and you may or may not have taken a picture with your phone. You sat across Jesse McCree while Mei went to retrieve your plates.   
“So, she took your mensuration as well?” He asked, chewing on his unlit cigar, if the doc or Morrison caught him smoking inside of the base, he was a dead man.   
“Yeah she did. It’s going to be hell of a winter,”  
“No one’s gonna wear it, y’know. I know I don’t plan to, I have seen Mei’s previous… whatever the heck that was.” He shook his head, as if he tried to forget the sight of Mercy wearing the ugliest scarf known to man, legend has it that Pharah herself burned it in utmost disgust.   
“Come on, wear it, it will make her happy!” You turned around to make sure that she wasn’t in earshot. “Aww, you like Mei,” He chuckled, you knew the teasing would never end.   
“Bugger off, Jesse.” Tracer smacked him on the head, while shooting you a wink, as she sat down with a plateful of food. Mostly desserts. Lena had quite the sweet tooth. “I bloody knew it. Winston owes me new crocs.” You and McCree exchanged a worried glare, some agents, (namely you, McCree, Genji and Widowmaker) led a dangerous mission, which consisted in stealing and destroying every single pair of crocs in the base. It had been a terribly risky mission, but the commando succeeded, saving the world from the sight of the Brit’s God awful crocs.   
“Lena, are you going to wear Mei’s sweater?” You asked bluntly, knowing that the time-bending agent was well known to have a gentle heart.   
She started to sweat and tried to engulf as much food as she could, pointing to her mouth, mimicking that she couldn’t talk and eat at the same time. Mei arrived right at that time, not even paying attention as she set down your plates, and started to dig in.   
After the dinner, and thanking the cook (you really didn’t want to die), you headed to Ana’s room, deciding to take on an impossible mission: convincing the entirety of the Overwatch agent to wear Mei’s sweaters.   
The Egyptian sniper proved to be pretty easy to convince, she was quite fond of the climatologist. Genji, Bastion, Reinhardt, Torbjorn and Zenyatta as well. To convince the others, you had to use… less graceful techniques and strategies.   
You had to blackmail McCree (his not so well hidden smoking spot), Pharah (a picture of her kissing the doctor. Naked. In the mess hall.), Reaper (who totally didn’t spend a lot of money on the hot topic website) Tracer, with her not so secret obsession for a certain French sniper, Hanzo, who actually saved his brother during a battle, and Symmetra, with her lovely kitty.   
And for the rest of the agents, well… You had to take on a lot of patrol duty, and had to buy an incredulous amount of Mountain Dew and peanut butter. But was it going to be worth it?   
One day, shortly before Christmas, Mei visited you with your sweater. You tried it on, it was waaaaaay too big, you could literally fit at least two more people in it. Mei looked a bit down at the realisation that it didn’t fit, trying to cheer her up, you told her to put on the sweater. She looked at you with a puzzled look, but she did as told.   
You then wiggled in the sweater, the two of you fit perfectly in the sweater, with enough room to still be able to move around. She giggled, and boy, was it cute. Mei was the embodiment of cute, and you were pretty sure that in this moment, your soul left your mortal body. You looked down at her, she was looking at you with an adorable expression, and you decided it was just the right time to kiss her.   
She closed her eyes, and kissed you back instantly, it felt very natural, as if your relationship gently flowed from friendship to love. It didn’t feel weird, it felt so good. You pulled back, surprised, when you heard an insistent beep over your head.   
“Snowball, I am fine, quit beeping,”   
“Beeeeeeep beeepp.” She looked quite flustered, before explaining that he probably saw her heartbeats increasing significantly in its tempo.  
“Aw, I have that much effect on you?”   
“Mei-be.” She giggled, before kissing you, as you groaned, feeling the intense need to hit your head against the nearest desk.   
Christmas morning came quickly, it was interesting to see the different how the different ethnicities and nationalities celebrated it, the mood in the base was pretty good, they won most of their latest fights, sure there was always more to do, but at the time, they could lay back and relax for at least a whole day.   
You woke up to an overly excited Mei, who was impatient to give you your gifts. Symmetra built something really close to Christmas tree in the mess hall, it was quite a work of art, actually, and it was pretty nice to see the architect glowing with pride of her work. All the presents were tucked under the tree.   
You and Mei walked to the mess hall, hand in hand, as you were taking turns in guessing who got what for whom. You completely forgot about the sweater affair, as you never took yours off, but as you both entered the mess hall to see the agents turning around to greet you, all wearing their ugly sweaters, you felt grateful at that bunch of misfits and whatnots that life, justice and devotion brought together.   
You looked to your side to find a teary-eyed Mei, who had the biggest smile in history.   
You felt yourself smile at the sight, God, she was really precious. The others found themselves smiling as well, seeing their friend so touched at their attention really warmed their hearts. She looked at you with endless love in her eyes, and brought you close together for kiss, as you heard your colleagues and friends whistle, before an equally overly excited Reinhardt asked to open the presents.   
It was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, sorry I didn't post yesterday, I got food poisoning and was unable to leave my bed. Hope this slightly longer than usual chapter will make up for it. I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I am writing it.


	9. D.Va

The sun was shining bright, the birds were singing, the waves composed a subtle melody, it really was a beautiful day.   
So why in the hell were you locked in your room since midday, playing games after games in hopes of getting better at gaming? The answer was pretty simple: Hana Song, professional gamer, decided to throw a gaming night in two weeks. Which meant you had two weeks to get insanely good at video games in hope of impressing your crush. You knew that most agents wouldn’t be much of a threat, but that didn’t stop you from training ceaselessly, watching as much playthroughs and gaming videos as you could, while playing games.   
Luckily, Overwatch didn’t receive many calls for helps and missions, which meant you had enough free time to keep yourself in a decent physical shape, and enough time to ‘git gud’. D.va’s livestreams were also a big help, but you knew by watching her play that there was no way you could get to her level in only two weeks.   
The girl was a natural, nothing seemed able to stop her when she was concentrated on reaching her goal. She was determined and strong-willed, and awfully gorgeous.   
She was also adorable, you couldn’t get enough of her innocent giggles, her nice texts, her overall charming personality (when she had her daily dose of Mountain Dew and victories). But you also loved the other side of her personality, when the sun went down and the demons broke free of the closet.   
She was young, so were you, she had to face many threats and many deaths at a young age, those are the kinds of things that mark you forever. You made it your personal mission to make sure that she would be fine, despite being on the battlefields at her age. Sometimes, nightmares of what happened in South Korea would keep her awake at night, roaming the corridors or playing video games until she passed out.  
It was during one of those nights that your relationship evolved to the next step, from simply friends to close friends. You caught her sobbing on the mess hall’s sofa, and brought her a hot beverage, before sitting next to her, rubbing her back, telling her to let it all out.   
When you thought she was done crying, she threw herself at you, wrapping her surprisingly thin arms around your waist, burying her face in your stomach, as you felt her shake. After a while, you realised that she had fallen asleep on you. You carried her back to her room, finding smashed mirrors and an overall pretty intense mess of clothes and chips bags on the floor. You tucked her in, before grabbing a broom and cleaning up her room, thinking that she should at least wake up in a relatively clean and safe environment.   
After picking up the remaining glass shards, you made your way to exit the room, not expecting Hana to call out to you. You turned around, wondering if you were dreaming (it was pretty late, and saw the small Korean girl holding out her hand, as if she was waiting for you to hold it.   
You let the broom down, taking her hand, as she pulled you in her bed with surprising strength, cuddling you. You heard her whisper in Korean, but didn’t question it, instead settling in to spend the night. A nap with a friend couldn’t hurt, eh?   
But it was pretty hard to sleep when your crush had her head buried in your chest, snoring happily. You sighed, it was going to be a long night. You started to doze off after a while, burying your nose in her dishevelled black hair. You woke up to a blushing mess of a girl, but you laughed it off, saying that it was a pleasure to be her teddy bear.  
“You’re a pretty good teddy bear, that’s some solid career choice right here.” She was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, as you were stretching, you noticed her eyes wandering on your body, but when you made a move to look at her she hastily looked away, you could see her cheeks heating up. She was really way too cute.  
You wondered if Hana ‘D.va’ Song could really like you in that way, but the way she looked at you when you pretended you weren’t watching was a clear answer. You liked her back, it was really hard not to fall for her, but you decided to take your sweet time, to make sure that it wasn’t just a momentary crush.   
You were both young, but you really wanted to build something that would last between you and the professional gamer. You wanted to sweep her off her feet, to make her see stars, to make her heart burn with passion.   
So, like a hunter watches its prey, you took your time, analysing her reactions, what she liked, what she didn’t, and decided to be her knight in shining armour.   
She often sent you texts late at night, when she couldn’t sleep, asking to spend the night with you, just cuddling, sometimes talking about what you both liked, exchanging gossips about fellow teammates, or watching videos and movies until the wee hours of the morning.  
You always made sure that she had everything she needed before a battle, and always checked with Mercy to make sure that Hana didn’t skip a visit with the good doctor, who seemed absolutely delighted that you were taking care of the young agent.   
It was no secret that you were romantically interested in D.va, you had to go through the ‘If you hurt her I will murder you’ with most of the other Overwatch agents, the scariest one having been provided by the ‘bird moms’, with Angela being surprisingly scarier than Fareeha.   
Lùcio was spending a lot of time in your room, since Hana challenged the team in the infamous ‘Overwatch video games contest’, bringing enough food to last a decade, coaching you to shine in your love’s eyes. Even though he told you about a million times that she was already head over heels for you, you really wanted to show her that you were into what she liked as well.   
You didn’t think that you spending so much time with Lùcio was going to cause any problem, but oh boy, it did.   
Hana hadn’t called you in three days, you guessed it was because the pills the doctor gave her worked, you still ate with her your usual friends, but spent most your time practicing with Lùcio, and honestly, you reached a pretty acceptable level, you were proud of yourself.   
Game night arrived faster than you thought, you knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but luckily, your training proved useful, as you were able to win all your first matches, and to lay back and watch your friends tear themselves apart in Mario Kart. You watched as the doctor and the architect shot each other glares that would make demons cry out in fear. Bets were placed, friendships were broken, it was your usual game night.   
Then, the finale came. You versus D.va. You knew it was bound to happen, and had a plan ready: asking Hana out in the middle of the game, in front of all your friends, and of her followers (she was livestreaming the even). As the match started, you began to recall the little speech you made, and as you expertly countered Hana Song on one of her favourite games, you heard her start to fume.   
You knew she was not a good loser, but she was really gorgeous, chewing on her lower lip like that, frowning lightly, brows knitted in deep concentration. She let out little frustrated puffs, it was really pretty funny. After one particularly skilful comeback of yours, she almost dropped her controller in anger.  
“Go back to your boyfriend, damn it!” She squeaked, you paused, in surprise, before regaining your composure.  
“My… boyfriend…?” You arched a curious eyebrow, you thought she at least suspected that you were into her.   
“I’m not blind, Lùcio basically moved in your room.” She replied coldly, her strategy was getting more and more aggressive, leaving you little to no time to think about what you just heard. Hana Song was jealous of Lùcio. If the situation wasn’t so critical, you probably would’ve laughed your ass off, but you had enough time to catch a glimpse of the hurt look lingering in her eyes.   
From the corner of your eyes, you saw Lùcio doubling over in laughter, barely keeping it silent.   
“Hana, what the literal hell?” You asked, chuckling a bit, realising your mistake as she started to tear through your base, you realised with terror that she had been letting you win all this time. D.va was letting you win, despite the fact that she hated losing more than anything else, maybe she loved you more than she hated losing, and that thought alone made your head spin.   
“Hana, listen to me, I’m in love with the dork who’s right in front of me.” She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening. “Don’t tell me you didn’t realise.” You added, thinking of how obvious you were.   
“Wait… You love me?” She asked, as you dropped your controller onto Hanzo’s lap. “For real?”   
You stood up, walking over to her, she stood up as well, her eyes incredibly hopeful. You kissed her, a quick peck on the lips, really, but from the looks of it, it had affected her like a bomb, her mouth was agape, her eyes were wider than should be possible.  
You heard someone laugh in the background, this must have been one hell of a sight, truth be told, but you couldn’t care less about what the others thought, because she grabbed you by the shoulders and pulled you in for the most passionate kiss you’ve ever had. Her lips were soft and warm, her tongue danced with yours in a complex dance, she tasted like heaven, and when you both had to pull back to breathe, you were greeted with the sight of the smuggest looking Hana ever.   
“Looks like my plan worked spectacularly…” She giggled, you turned around to see that you lost, but honestly, it really did not feel like losing. Quite the opposite. “I told you it would work, Song.” A voice with a thick French accent said mockingly.  
Of course your mischievous little Hana wouldn’t do that on her own. Sneaky Amélie, you laughed internally, at least she was making friends.  
You shook your head and kissed your girlfriend on the nose, earning a few ‘Aww’s from the audience.  
“I think we both won.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First Kiss series is over, I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to drop a review in the comments, my requests are always open, see you soon for more love for the ladies !


	10. First kiss: Moira

When you were first assigned as Moira O’Deorain’s assistant, which was just a cover-up for being a supersized human guinea pig, you had to admit that you were quite scared. Well, scared doesn’t even begin to cover just how utterly terrified you were.   
You rarely saw the scientist, she’d often grab a plate from the mess hall, and walk back to her lab, when she actually remembered to eat. She seemed to keep to herself most of the times, or at least, around your friends. Perhaps the upbeat Lùcio, the loud Reinhardt, the ever so overjoyed Lena, maybe they were not to her taste.   
When you finally entered the lab, a fearful knot of your guts pulsing in your stomach, you were not so surprised of the cleanliness of it, everything was immaculate. Even the rabbits in their cages looked peaceful. Everything was neat, and orderly, folders stacked on two neat sides, which was quite the welcomed change, as you recalled Angela’s office, a turmoil of mess, papers on every available surface… You coughed, trying to attract the redhead’s attention.   
Her head poked from behind a paravent, she stared at you with a slight smirk, and even though you were awfully good at reading people, the scientist was even more skilled in the art of hiding her own emotions.   
“Y/N, I suppose?” She asked, walking towards you in her usual lab coat, with a black shirt underneath.   
“Yes, Doctor O’Deorain.” You stood in a military posture. She circled around you, like a shark around its prey.   
Her eyes were vibrant, azure blue, and blood red, that was a most magnificent combination, one that brought out the detail of her chiselled cheekbones, of her sharp jaw.   
You did not see her in the mess hall yesterday, nor had you seen her there on the day of your first official meeting with O’Deorain, so after asking a couple of questions to Athena, you decided to bring some food to your new superior.   
And as you felt her gaze upon your skin, you just panicked, and held up her lunch bag in front of you.   
She stopped her examination, her eyebrow raised.   
“Dare I ask what that is ?”   
“I thought you might be hungry, I haven’t seen you in the mess hall in a long time, so I kinda thought that it’d be great to bring you something.” You babbled, under her scrutiny.   
After a short moment of silence, contemplative on her behalf, absolutely mortified on yours.   
You looked up sheepishly, to find quite a rare sight. Her silence was not contemplative, at all. She was red from holding up her laughter, which finally burst in a glorious chuckle, followed by many others, to your delight as you joined in.   
You were definitely not thinking about sharing a bizarre burst of laughter with Moira O’Deorain, of all people, about something as trivial as your awkwardness.   
She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.  
“I’m sorry, Doctor O’Deorain…” You scratched the back of your head nervously.   
“Call me Moira, after all, we shall spend a lot of time together, and were you to say my title each time you address me, we’d both die of old age before getting any kind of work done.” She grabbed the lunch bag, peeking inside.  
You were hoping she’d appreciate your selection, you grabbed what she seemed to like the most.   
She hummed appreciatively, fishing out a sandwich, as she detailed what you both had to do for the day.   
And to say that your work was exhausting was no exaggeration, Moira was a perfectionist, everything had to be done just the right way, which just so happened to be her way. You learned that she appreciated literature, of any kind. When you asked for more details, she said that she was quite interested in Japanese, French, and Irish literature. You were quite puzzled, how could that woman find the time to read what you guessed were lengthy books, when she was making breakthrough after breakthrough.   
At the end of the day, you were beyond tired, it felt as if your soul simply left your mortal coil to seek repose elsewhere.   
Moira invited you over to the couch, hidden by the paravent, and you simply rested for a few minutes, before fetching dinner for you and the doctor.   
The two of you ate together, while watching TV, some weird talk show about science, you didn’t exactly love it, but Moira occasionally chuckled, and that was enough for you, if your boss was happy, then so were you.

You both fell into an easy, simple routine. You had breakfast with your friends, while Moira was still asleep, tired after long nights of researching and testing, despite your disapproval. Then, you headed to the lab, three cups of coffee, two cups of tea, and started the machines and the computers.   
You two would work till 1PM, before you went back to the mess hall, to grab whatever was available, your shift ended at 7PM, and you would bring dinner to your superior. You’d eat while binge watching whatever stupid talk show Moira was engrossed with at the moment.   
It was Halloween. To your delight, you were quite fond of the holiday, you found it funny, carefree, it was a nice moment to have fun with your friends and colleagues. It was also a great opportunity to make friends, watch tons and tons of scary movies while rotting your teeth with candies, to Angela’s utmost despair, who tried giving out apples and other healthy snacks, the only ones really paying attention being Aleksandra and Fareeha. One caring for her waist line, the other for the doctor herself.   
The agents took turns cooking. It was a really nice custom, it allowed the agents to have tasty, rich meals, from different countries. The agents often cooked in pairs, with their co-workers or friends. When your name came up, Lena, Reinhardt, Lùcio and Hana were pretty sure that you were going to pick one of them to help you out. But you didn’t.   
It was quite hard for you to do. You didn’t want to ruin the comfortable relationship between you and your superior. But still, you felt like this was something that you would both enjoy.   
She knew something was up with you the second you stepped into the lab. She twirled her chair around, a cigarette in her hands.   
“Yes, dear?” Your poor heart wasn’t exactly ready for the pet names. She walked up to you, she had taken off her usual lab coat and shirt for a coal-black shirt with a red tie which complimented her eyes.   
She tucked a stray hair behind your ear, and your felt your skin shiver with the touch of her nails.   
Moira stepped into your personal space, her body almost pressed against yours, as she leaned down and whispered into your ear.  
“Let’s start cooking now, shall we?” Her voice was low, husky.   
Moira was an amazing scientist. She was extremely smart, ingenious and meticulous. When working on chemistry, she was precise, her science was exact, sharp as her scalpel. Or nails.   
But cooking with Moira was… an experience. The initially well-spoken, well-behaved scientist was currently screaming in Gaelic at a burning plate, as you were frantically trying to extinguish the fire.   
You thought putting some music on was a great idea, but your playlist was over, and Moira listening to the same songs on repeat over and over again might lead to your inevitable doom.   
“I’ll take care of it, why don’t you put on some music?” You asked as you unplugged your phone.   
She nodded, you felt yourself smile as David Bowie started to sing. You shook your head, that one was extremely predictable. But what was not predictable, was the next song. As soon as Starman was over, some guitar played wildly, as some people started to sing along in Japanese.   
You heard more than saw Moira fumbling to her feet, as she had to crouch to pick up the ashes of her latest try.   
“Wait, is that Naruto?” You asked. She turned her hear in your direction, you could see in her eyes and the tightness of her lips that she was absolutely mortified.   
You decided to help her out. As she turned to change the music, you grabbed her hand, to hold her back, and with the other one, you grabbed the sponge with which you were trying to clean counter, and started singing along.  
“We are fighting dreamers~” She looked at you as if you had gone mad, and you decided to really go over the top. If Moira was embarrassed of her own tastes of music, then she’ll go the extra mile to make her feel better about liking it.  
“What? I love that song!” Without a second thought, you jumped on the counter. It was at that precise moment that Hana and Lùcio entered, convinced that you were going to pick one of them to be your partner. Then they saw you, dancing on the counter to a Naruto OP like there was no tomorrow, and Moira, covered in flour, ashes and various bits of meat.   
Lùcio was ever so good at reading people, and he knew you better than you knew yourself, so he just jumped on the table with you, and started singing along with you, joined by Hana. You looked at Moira’s smiling face, and you grabbed her by the sleeve, and pulled her up with you, so that she could join.   
The song finished too soon to your likings, but you were out of breath, your cheeks had turned a quite agreeable shade of red, but most importantly, you were smiling, and so were the rest of your friends, Moira included.  
“I can’t believe we just did what we did.” Stated the bedazzled scientist.   
“Nor can I, but it was totally worth it, wasn’t it?” You smirked, and you could read the slight surprise in her eyes.   
She nodded, and you could almost see the hint of gratefulness on her face.   
You went back to cooking, with Lùcio and Hana’s help, which was more than welcome, and avoided several disasters that could’ve potentially destroyed the mess hall.   
At first, Moira was feeling uncomfortable, fidgeting with her long, long nails. But Lùcio and Hana had their way with people, by exchanging stories, and asking a few questions about her work, they were able to make her feel better.   
Seeing Moira being social, chuckling to Hana’s wisecracks, made you feel a tad giddy. You knew that despite what she might say, she did not exactly excel in social matters. Sure, she was extremely polyvalent, knew how to manipulate people, and was a prodigious doctor, otherwise, she would’ve never been able to get her place in Oasis. She hardly saw anyone but you, and actively avoided the other agents. ‘Cannot afford any distraction’ She said. You felt like chuckling, as you saw her laughing with Lùcio at Hana’s expense.   
She did talk to Gabriel, but those occasions were far-in between. You wondered if she missed Talon, perhaps she felt out of place in Overwatch, even though she used to work for the Blackwatch. Your thoughts were interrupted by the insistant beeping of the oven.   
You pulled out the cookies, and smelled them.   
“Hmm, you’re getting great at this, Moira.” You said without thinking.   
You raised your head when you received no answer, no sarcastic quip, no noise of agreement. She looked at you as if she was seeing you for the first time. And then, a smile broke her lips. Not a smirk, not even a grin. A smile, huge enough for her to narrow her eyes slightly, and you couldn’t help but smile back.   
You put the tray on the counter, walking over to your superior, and hugging her.  
“Happy Halloween!” You could feel her freeze in your arms, and for a moment, you were afraid you had overstepped your boundaries. She raised her own arm, and held you back for just a few seconds, but those moments mattered to you. You heard what pretty much everyone said about her. When you got assigned with Moira, you were scared shitless. They called her a monster, a soulless scientist, willing to sacrifice anything and everything for knowledge.   
But you knew that she was just a woman, perhaps she made some mistakes along the way, but that did not mean that she was a blood-thirsty madwoman.   
That was until you had seen her fight.   
The base got attacked. You didn’t know how, but it did. You were peacefully sleeping in your quarters when the alarms came to life. You did not possess any kind of power, you were not an exceedingly good shot, but you knew how to shoot a gun, and figured that some of your friends might require some help.   
You hastily put on some basic combat armour over your old army uniform, grabbed your gun, a box of ammo, and you dashed for the labs.   
The lab you shared with Moira was empty, so you ran for Mei-Ling’s door, afraid that harm might have come to the sweet Chinese girl.   
You burst through the door, only to find a few bodies. Completely frozen. Mei appeared from behind one of the victims.  
“Oh, hey Y/N! Nice to see you!” She waved, as if she had not murdered in cold blood half a dozen of men that could’ve crushed her.   
“Mei, are you okay?” You asked, worried.  
“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” She smiled, and at that moment, you were quite certain that no one is the great organisation that is Overwatch, was sane.   
The deafening sound of an explosion echoed over your heads, some rubble falling from the ceiling.  
“Shit, they’ve taken the fight to the courtyards, they’ll be on us soon.” You snarled, gun still in hand.   
“They must’ve pierced our defences. Never thought I’d say this, but I hope Jamison made it out alive.” You both ran for the exit, bracing yourselves against the door, trying to catch your breath.  
You counted your bullets, 12 rounds. You wished you had a rifle, but there wasn’t much to do.   
Behind you, you heard the walls caving in. You looked at your friend.  
“Mei, listen, they could really use your help to defend the ramparts.” She knew what you meant.  
“That’s a death sentence!” She grabbed your hand, you didn’t dare to look at her. Before you were assigned to Moira, you used to work with Mei, you used to be a great team.   
“If we lose any more ground, that’s a death sentence for the rest of us!” You yelled. You never yelled at Mei-Ling. She didn’t say anything, her eyes just filled with tears. She still had your hand in hers. She opened your palm, placing a weirdly shaped pen.   
“When it will be too much, when you think you are done for, stab this into your arms, and press the button, okay?” She looked up, and you could see her trying her best not to cry.   
“I will. Now, go!” You urged her on her way, so she could not see the tears forming in your eyes. You were no soldier, but you were ready to die like one.

You slid the pen in a little cavity on your bracer, before knocking the door open. There were many Talon soldiers in the courtyard, you freezed as they turned toward you.   
You grit your teeth, raising your weapon, and shooting. Suddenly, you were extremely grateful for the times you agreed to accompany Hana on her shooting lessons with Morrison.   
One down, the second barely had the time to raise his gun, his head already had a clean hole through.   
You ran for cover, the sound of guns shooting was simply ear-splitting, you whimpered, feeling something warm dripping against your temple. You didn’t have to check to know that it was blood. You jumped over your cover, shooting straight for the head, but they were too many. You couldn’t take all of them down. You didn’t feel the bullets piercing your skin and your organs, but you felt the shock, you fell to your knees, weakly grabbing at Mei’s present. You put the needle against your skin, and pushed the button. Suddenly, the pain was gone, the taste of blood was all you could feel. Metallic, warm, and kind of cold at the same time, it was thick.   
You rolled on the ground, you wanted to look at the sky, if it was the last thing you were to see.   
Instead, your eyes were stuck on your enemies, they were laughing at your demise, at your failure, at your death. You were smart, you knew you just wouldn’t make it. One was coming, his step heavy, his gun raised to your head.   
A blur of colour knocked him down. Sharp nails made quick work of him, his throat ripped open. The other soldiers raised their weapons to shoot at the intruder, at this… creature. But an orb, oozing deep purple came their way, and you witnessed horror. Their eyes started bleeding, they fell to the ground, coughing up blood, screaming in agony.   
A sniper fell from his secluded spot, and aimed at the monster. A strange filament of the same colour of the orb erupted from its opened palm and the man shook, as his cries filled the now quiet courtyard.   
Reaper appeared behind the monster. He pointed over at you, the monster turned around. It was Moira. Bloodied, covered in gore, but it was Moira O’Deorain. At that exact moment, you understood why they called her a harpy, a monster. And you also understood why she always wore gloves. Her nails were straight out of a horror movie, covered in blood and ripped skin.   
She ran towards you, wiped the blood from her face with her sleeve, which only smudged some more blood.   
“Y/N, hold on!” She held your hand, and when you looked into her eyes, she wasn’t such a monster, but nor was she just a woman.   
In her eyes welled tears unshed, and upon your lips, words unsaid.   
“Reyes, hold them back I’m taking her to our lab!” She carried you in her very own arms, and damn, she was strong.   
She dropped you on the cold, cold table, the one you cleaned of blood so many times you had lost count, and you thought that this time, you wouldn’t have to clean it up.   
You still had something to tell her. You had seen her monstrosity, her flaws.   
There were so many things you could’ve focused on. The ceiling tiles were uneven, you thought that Satya will be less than pleased, or the regular drops of blood hitting the floor, in a melodious ‘flic-floc’. You could’ve also focused on the lights flashing in front of you, of the burst of angelic blonde hair, assisting a frantic, demonical redhead.   
Yet, all you could focus on was Moira. Her face, her eyes, her hands, the way they worked, ticked, how deft they were, how soft they felt, despite the rough surfaces running across her palm. Her eyes, oh, how marvellous were they, when they were overcome with emotion.   
You thought about those eyes, drowned in tears and sorrow, when the pain of today becomes the grief of tomorrow, when her hands will shake as they will take your name off the door, a final reminder of your tragic ending.   
All you wanted to do was call for her, tell her how you felt, how delightful she was, how much you enjoyed her company, even if it was just her complaining about Angela making her lose her time with her ‘goddamn ethics’, or listening to music in the lab while sharing a ‘god-awful’ bottle of wine Moira bought. You looked it up on the internet, it was worth twice your salary.   
Classis Moira. You chuckled fondly at the memory, the weak noise left your lips, attracting the redhead’s attention.   
“Stay with me my dear, follow my voice, and you shan’t be lead astray.” She held your hand as Angela cut through your clothes with steel scissors.   
“M-Moira…” You half-moaned, half-whimpered.   
“I am sorry. I hope that you will find in your heart the strength to forgive me.” Angela grabbed your other hand.   
“Y/N, I need you to know that I am not sorry for what is about to happen. You are not dying here, not today.” Her voice was raw with emotion, her jaw clenched impossibly tight.

The light from the ceiling grew brighter and brighter, until your sordid surroundings faded away from your vision, as you took a sip of eternity.

 

You woke up in a clean, small room. You coughed, you were plugged in to different I.Vs. You tried to move your fingers, it was perfect, you wiggled your toes against the soft sheet. You finally opened your eyes. The medbay. The aroma of cinnamon was Angela’s trademark, and so was the small box of swiss chocolate.   
You reached out for the box, when you saw your hand. Red and black. As if your veins were lava, and your skin ebony.   
You let out a shriek that could have shattered the windows, as you jumped out of bed. Your legs refused to obey, as you fell to the ground in a symphony of clatter, as your I.V fell to the ground. You unplugged it, carelessly. Angela burst through the door, gun in hand.  
“Y/N, are you okay, schätz?” She asked, sympathetically.   
You were hyperventilating, sucking in shaky breaths, tears running down your cheeks.   
“What have you done to me?” You whispered faintly, your jaw trembling with every breath you took.   
“I am sorry, I am so, so sorry, but we had no choice. You would’ve…” Angela didn’t dare to look at you, staring at the ground.   
“What have you done to me!?” You screamed, the strength of your own voice surprising you. You could feel your new hand pulsing with a dreadful wave of pure rage, it was as if your heart was now in your hand, beating.   
“There was no other way. You would’ve died, you are too young to-”   
You interrupted her mid-sentence, shoving her against the door with a brutality and force that was not yours.   
She fell to the ground, and in her eyes, you could read fear. Pure, unbridled terror.   
Without a thought to spare for the medic, you looked at the window. You jumped through the window, without a single moment of hesitation.   
Falling from the second floor should’ve killed you, but you felt the same energy in your hand flowing to your legs, and landed without a scratch. In front of a terrified Lùcio.  
“Christ, Y/N, are you okay?” He asked, and you could read concern in his eyes.   
He reached for a hug, but you dodged him, with a velocity that you had never had before.  
“Who did this to me!?” You knew the answer. You knew of only one person who could do such a thing. Angela would’ve enhanced your capabilities with implants, with tech, and yet, you felt that this was in no way tech. Someone had fucked with your genes, with your body.   
And there was only one person on this earth that was capable of such a feat.   
“Moira O’Deorain.” You answered, as your friend looked at you with a touch of sadness.   
“I’m sorry, if I had been faster, you wouldn’t have had to go there on your own.”  
You paid no attention to his words, as you ran for the lab.

On your way to your- her laboratory, you literally ran into Mei. You made her fly against the corridor’s wall.  
“Rein-… Y/N?” You didn’t have enough time to dodge her embrace. She teared up in your arms, visibly shaking.  
“This was my fault, all my fault, you never should’ve gone there without me, I should have sent snowball, I shoul-” You stopped her self-loathed rant with a finger to her shaking lips.  
“Where is she?” You didn’t even need to tell her name, Mei-Ling knew.  
“On the roof, she’s on her smoking break.” Mei pulled back from the hug, scratching her neck, as if she somehow regretted sending you to the rooftops.   
You jumped more than climbed the stairs, and what would have been a most strenuous exercise was a simple formality, you felt stronger than you ever did before.   
You swung the door open, and found her, leaning on the edge, smoking a cigarette.   
She didn’t wear her tie, you had never seen her without one, and her shirt looked dirty, with coffee stains on it.   
“Took you long enough, dear.” The pet name made your blood boil, in a few long strides, you grabbed her by the collar, and your wrath turned to something else.  
“Look at what you have done to me, Moira. Take a good hard look.” You gestured to your mutilated hand, to its awful colour, to your reddening irises.   
“I did what had to be done. I could not just let you die.” She looked at you straight in the eye, not flinching.   
“You’re not even sorry?”   
“Not remotely. It was either this, or death.” She took a long drag, blowing smoke on your face.  
“Why didn’t you let me die?” You asked, feeling tears prickling your eyes. You cursed at yourself, now was certainly not the time to show any kind of weakness.   
“You know why.”   
“Why would I be asking, if I knew?”   
“You…” She marked a pause, you let her go, she braced her forearms on the edge, eyes set on the distance. Her pack of cigarettes was sitting right beside her arm. Her gloves were still torn and covered in blood.   
You grabbed one, and lit it up with her lighter. The sight of the said lighter would’ve made you laugh, had you not been devastated over your recent predicament. It had a nice picture of a cat, with its paws stretched towards you. You could almost feel the kitty purr.   
“You, you make me happy.” Her accent got thicker, as if a monster like her could feel any kind of emotion.   
“Do I, now?” The smoke burned your throat, but the pain was a temporary relief, it ground you, the smoke that left your lips was like the wool that was pulled over your eyes.   
This woman drove you insane.   
Because for all the hatred she had brought, she had a very simple reason. And that reason, was you. You who listened to her rants about science, you, who had been daring enough to embarrass yourself to make her feel better, to make her have fun.  
You, who had gone out of your way to make her feel welcomed, not ostracised anymore.   
You, who now looked at her like at a monster.   
“You probably think I am a monster, some kind of freak, of mad scientist who needs to be put down. Perhaps I am.” She stated. She stood, in her tall glory, smelling of cold coffee and smoke, with dishevelled hair and bags under her eyes.   
“If you are a monster, then, so am I.” Your monstrous hand held hers. You could feel her tense up against your fingers, as you removed her glove. She saved you, after all.   
“I will not thank you. I shan’t fall to my knees and let my head rest against your bosom, as nice at it may be.” She chuckled at that, a low, humourless chuckle.  
“‘Shan’t’ ? I am a terrible influence.”   
“Aren’t you though?” You smiled, for the first time since you woke up. It was not a full out blown smile, it was a pained, bittersweet smile.   
Almost as bittersweet as the taste of her lips. She turned to you, to look at you better, perhaps to throw a quip, or to nag you, but you did not give her the time. You grabbed her by her collar, torn and worn, bloodied and dirtied, and put your lips on hers.   
And Lord, did she kiss you back. Her hands flew around your waist, pulling you close, you buried your hand in her hair. This was no simple kiss. This was meaningful, it meant forgiveness, understanding.   
Your tongues danced against each other, not in rivalry, but in harmony.   
You both had to break for some air, but you dared not to part. You rested your forehead against one another, never breaking eye contact.   
Lost in her eyes, you had never noticed how truly wonderful they were. They seemed to gaze into your very soul, they were weary, they had seen so much death and destruction, so much pain and grief.   
Yet, you found yourself thinking that never in your whole entire existence, you had ever seen such beauty.   
The solemn beauty of a flower on an old, broken grave, the twisted exquisiteness of a single drop of blood on an immaculate rose.   
Yes, this kiss was meaningful. And as you rested your head against her shoulder, in the warmth of her embrace, you understood that this also meant home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that english is not my first language, so be gentle in the comments. I hope you liked it, and I also take suggestions for upcoming imagines.  
> Play nice, play Overwatch !


End file.
